I, Sonny Monroe
by Abby-Jade-Love
Summary: The So Random! cast is assigned an essay about themselves. When Sonny writes a song, what will she do when she doesn't know who it's about? CHANNY. Crappy summary, hopefully a good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first SWAC fanfic, so please any advice is appreciated. I don't own SWAC! If I did, we would've been able to see what Sonny and Chad said in Sonny: So Far. Did we see it? No. No I own SWAC? No. Song is Catch Me- Demi Lovato. Yeah, I don't own that either. Enjoy!**

"Okay, your only assignment this week will be an essay. I must be three pages, types, single spaced, no indentations, or paragraphs." Ms. Bitterman stood at the board, explaining this week's work.

I raised my hand. "Ms. Bitterman, what is the topic?"

"You, Miss Monroe."

"Me?"

"All of you. You must write something about yourselves. It must be a personal thing. A discovery, of sorts."

"Ms. Bitterman? What if it's _really_ personal?"

"I should hope it is, Miss Monroe. It must be something that defines you and contains your secrets that only you know or figure out yourself."

"But… What if we don't want our personal secrets to be shred with anyone?" I don't want people knowing my secrets! They're _secrets_ for a reason!

"It won't be read. This is a personal assignment. I don't want to know all of your inner secrets, Miss Monroe. That is your personal business. I'm not doing this assignment just for a grade. I want you to discover something about yourselves during this process. I don't want it to be easy for you. This should be a challenge. I won't grade it on content but I want it to be clear you _tried._ The only person who will know what you wrote will be you."

I sighed, relieved.

"Now, for the rest of class, you are free."

"Free?" Grady asked, unbelieving.

"Do whatever you want to, go wherever you wish, but reflect on yourselves and remember the essay. Try to find something new about yourselves."

Wow. Ms. Bitterman had changed since she and Marshall started dating. _Thank you, Marshall! _We all got up and left the classroom.

"What are you guys doing for your essays?" I asked. I didn't know what mine was about so I hoped maybe they could give me an idea.

"I'm writing about my fashionable outfits and pretty hair!" I will give you one hundred dollars if you can guess who said that.

"_Yes, you in the back!"_

"_Tawni!"_

"_Correct! Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! Here's your prize, go buy yourself something nice!"_

I rolled my eyes. "Tawni, it's supposed to be personal."

"It is! Nobody has this hair! It is my _personal_ hair and looks!"

"Moving on, I'm writing bout my pet chinchilla, Georgia!

_And it's time for round 2! Who just_ _said that? Yes? You in the sparkly outfit!_

_Zora!_

_Correct! Here's some sparkly nail polish to go with that outfit!_

"I'm doing mine on tin popcorn kernels!"

"Me too!"

_Do I even have to ask? Who knows this one?_

_*Whole imaginary audience* NICO AND GRADY!_

_Correct!_

"What about you Sonny?" Zora asked.

I frowned. "I don't know." And I really didn't. I mean, lots of things made an impact on my life: Lucy, Wisconsin, Mom, So Random! , Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora… but nothing really shook me. Lucy had been there all my life and she was pat of who I was in Wisconsin, but she's not here now. Wisconsin was part of my old life; it's not the current Sonny. Mom has had a definite role in raising me, but she isn't _me_. So Random! Has an ongoing impact on me but it isn't what defines me. None of my cast mates are either. I didn't know what to write.

"How do you not know?" Tawni asked. "It's _you_! What's your most personal feeling or secret? Take it and write it down."

Shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know," I mumbled.

"Well, think about it. Hey! I'm going to go get some SAS cupcakes! Who wants to come with?" Tawni asked.

"I do!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Um, I'm good."

"_What?!_ You don't want a SAS cupcake? Are you insane?!" Zora exclaimed. By the look on the others' faces, they agreed with her.

"I'm really not hungry."

"Okay," said Tawni, looking at me suspiciously.

After they left, I walked to my dressing room. I pulled out my guitar and my songbook. I strummed a few chords. I loved to play my guitar. I thought about writing about music then decided against it. Music is definately a big par of my life but… didn't feel like it was me.

I closed my eyes and strummed my guitar. I played an unfamiliar rhythm. All of a sudden, lyrics crept into my head. I sang them softly. When I was done, I grabbed my pencil and quickly wrote down the lyrics and music. When I was finished I looked at the writing on the page.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
Its what I feel  
and for the first time in my life I know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

When I read what I had written, I knew this song was my discovery. I wanted to fall in love but at the same time I was scared. But… who was the song about?

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Abby Jade


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey y'all! I want to thank the AWESOME people who reviewed! You guys are awesome! So, I got a new computer! Finally! If you've read _Flying through Twilight_, you'd know that my computer breaks ALL THE TIME!!!! So, I finally got a new computer for Christmas! Here's chapter 2!**

"_Hey. See you finally made it." She turned around to see a certain three-named heart-throb. _

"_Chad? What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be the first to go."_

"_Which is exactly why I had to be the_ last _to go." He smirked at her._

_She almost smiled. Then she remembered everything that had happened that night. She sighed. " Chad, you were right. All proms end in disaster," she said sadly._

_He smiled. "Do they, Sonny? Do they _really?_" He took a step forward. " Cause sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person." He stopped in front of her. She looked up as he pulled out a set of headphones. " You're just gonna have to settle for me." _

_She smiled and took a headphone. He took her hand, then placed his other on her waist. She put her free hand on his shoulder. They danced in silence for a few moments. " This is sweet," she said, still smiling._

_He shrugged. "I have my moments."_

_There was silence for a minute. "Aren't you gonna press play?"_

"_Oh! Right, sorry." He pressed play and a slow, soft song came on. He took her hand again, and they danced together._

_**Love Just Is- Hilary Duff**_

_**When the night won't fall  
And the sun won't rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about**_

_**Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense what can you do  
So I won't try makin' sense of you**_

_**Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... in you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for  
Love just is..**_

_**  
When you ask to stay, and then disappear  
It seems you're gone, but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace  
Some things never get defined**_

In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense what can you do  
So I won't try making' sense of you

Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... in you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for  
Love just is

Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't give to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you  
I just do  
I just do

Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense what can you do  
So I won't try main' sense of you

Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for  
Love just is...  
Love just is...

_When the song ended, she leaned up and her lips brushed his cheek, in a soft, tender kiss. She pulled back then looked into his blue eyes. "Thank you."_

"_For what, Monroe?"_

"_For saving my prom night." She smiled at him._

"_Don't mention it." He smiled at her, squeezed her hand, then turned and walked away. The smile remained on her face as she watched him leave._

My eyes opened. I smiled. I remember that night. Chad had been so sweet. It was one of the rare times that he had let me see through the hard, arrogant shell, to the sweet, caring guy inside. I was touched that he let me see that he cared. He really had saved my night. He had been there for me when my friends had left. He was a true friend. Well, until he became a jerk again. But I know that under that jerk, where the shell cracks, there is a sweet guy.

I turned over and looked at my clock. It was 5:30 AM. I didn't think I was going to get any more sleep so I got out of bed and grabbed my guitar. I fingered a few notes, then started playing the song I had written earlier. The lyrics flowed out of my mouth as I sang quietly.

_But you're so hypnotizing. _

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can feel this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

My head spun. Who did those lyrics mean? I groaned in frustration. Usually, when I write a song, I knew what- or who- it was about. This time, however, I was clueless. _Who is it?_

**A/N: Okay, I don't own SWAC, Catch Me, or Love Just Is. I don't own the prom scene either except for the plot line I changed. Yeah, I don't own from "Hey" to "right-sorry" but after that is when I changed it. Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Abby Jade 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes to high_

_Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_-_Demi Lovato, _Catch Me_

Hey y'all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But there was the whole my grandfather died, then I went back to school, then my computer broke thing. I hate those types of things, don't you? So, I've got an idea for the next chapter and I promise as soon as it forms into words, I'll type it up and post it. Thank you ever so much for my reviewers! I love you all! Okay, from now on, all the chapters will be based off of lyrics from the song. I don't own Sonny With A Chance. If I did, I would know when the first episode of season 2 comes out! I'll try to finish the story by the time it does, but I can't promise anything, and I don't want to rush. Oh, well, enjoy the chapter!

I walked through the Studio halls. I was a bit tired considering I woke up at 5:30, but I was no less cheerful than usual. I smiled as I remembered the dream. I can't believe he's a jerk anymore. He's a amazing guy, whether he wants other people to see it or not. He's one of my best friends.

I passed Ms. Bitterman in the hall. "Hello, Sonny, I hope you're working on your assignment."

"Yes, mam, I am. It's a bit of a mystery, though."

"Well, of course it is. I don't expect you to know everything about yourself. Nobody does. Well, good luck, Sonny."

"Thanks Ms. Bitterman."

I sighed as I remembered the song. When would I figure out who it was? I can't even begin to imagine...

I was too caught up in my thought to realize I was literally three feet away from somebody. I didn't notice them until we slammed into each other. I stumbled and fell, bringing the other person down with me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I cried out.

"Hey, watch it!" a voice snapped at the same time.

I looked up and saw the face of Chad Dylan Cooper, a mere two inches from mine. My heartbeat sped up and my breathe caught in my throat as a blush found its way toward my cheeks. I tried to speak and after several unsuccessful attempts, finally was able to stammer out a tentative, "S-sorry." What was wrong with me? I haven't stuttered in front of him like this since the first day in the cafeteria.

Chad must have sensed something in my voice because he looked up, then inhaled a sharp breath. "I-it's alright, Sonny." He was stammering too. He managed a half smile. He stood up then reached out his hand to me. I took it gratefully and rose to my feet.

"Thanks," I said, regaining use of my voice and sanity.

"Uh, no problem. What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you were so absorbed in your thoughts that you didn't see me. Must have been something important."

"Its nothing, really."

"Aw, c'mon, Monroe. I thought we were friends."

"We are," I said smiling. "It's stupid." I was touched that he cared enough to ask.

"How bad could it be?" He asked, grinning.

"Well, I wrote this song, but I don't know who or what it's about. I just... I don't know. I told you it was stupid."

"I didn't know you wrote songs." He seemed curious, like he actually cared. Not at all like he was making fun of me.

"Well, yeah. I've played guitar and piano since I was little, and I love to sing, so I started writing songs when I was about twelve. I mean, I'm not really good, or anything..." I trailed off, scared of being teased.

"Aw, I bet you're amazing, Sonny." He smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked hesitantly, looking up at him.

"Yeah, of course!"

I smiled and hugged him hard. "Thanks, Chad!"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me briefly and my heartbeat sped up again. "Hey, you're my friend. Being nice to you and boosting your confidence is part of the job."

I pulled back and grinned. "Thank you, Chad, you're awesome."

He shrugged. I smiled at him one last time then turned to leave. My heart squeezed in a strange, and pleasant way.

Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it was short, but I've been busy and I know that's a lame excuse, but I don't have a better one. R&R please!

Abby Jade3


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all thanks for the review and every fave list/ alert I got! Y'all are awesome! OK, for the record, this chapter was written like, last week and I accidently left my notebook at school. So, sorry. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MUSH, ROMACE, FLUFF, AND TEARS!!!! But I like it… Enjoy the chapter!**

**Things I don't own: Sonny With a Chance (thought it would be really cool if I did), Catch Me (if I was that good of a singer, I would be famous and therefore would not be on fanfiction would I?) and SAS Cupcakes ( I wish I did, they have the BEST cupcakes!)**

**Xx Chapter 4 xX**

I sat alone in the dressing room. Tawni was at SAS Cupcakes, Nico and Grady were on a fro-yo run, and Zora was off… hm… I don't know and I don't think I want to… I sighed. Once again the song crept its way into my mind. I grabbed my guitar and strummed a few chords.

"_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can feel this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me."_

"Alright. Miss 'I'm not that good', I'm enrolling you in confidence lessons." I whipped my head around and saw Chad standing there, smiling at me. "Because, _that_, Sonny, I what most people call _amazing._"

I smiled at him. "Thanks for the compliment, Chad, but you don't have to say that just because you're my friend and you want to be nice."

He looked at me. "I'm not saying it because you're my friend, Monroe. I'm saying it because it's true. That really was amazing, Sonny."

I beamed and reached over to hug him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome, Sunshine."

I grinned at the name. I picked up my guitar and continued to play, singing the words under my breath.

"C'mon, Sonny. Sing. Really sing. You're good."

I smiled then began to sing a little louder.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

I ended the song softer than I had started it. When I looked up, Chad was staring at me with a strange expression on his face. "What, was it that bad?"

"Bad?" He seemed surprised. "Sonny, that was amazing! You were awesome!" He smiled to let me know he was sincere.

"Thank you, Chad. I… the one thing that frustrates me about this song is that… I don't know who it's about. Usually it's automatic, this time though…" I sighed

"Hey, you'll figure it out. "Chad said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. "That song is incredible, Sonny. Whoever you wrote it for is a really lucky guy because you're the best girl any guy could get."

I felt a tear form in my eye and it threatened to spill as I smiled. Chad thought the guy was lucky? Aw, that's so sweet. He's an amazing friend. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Really?"

"Absolutely," he whispered softly into my hair. A teardrop found its way down my cheek and onto his shirt. "You're beautiful, funn, talented, and cheerful. Any guy who doesn't see that is blind."

Another tear fell. "Chad, you really think I'm beautiful?"

He nodded. "Of course. You _are _beautiful, Sonny."

"Th-thank you. That's so sweet."

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth," he said softly, rubbing circles on my back. "You're amazing, Sonny."

I smiled and sniffed a little. "Thank you, Chad," I said, a little embarrassed. I wiped my tears.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." He smiled at me.

"Thanks," I said again. I kissed his cheek, feeling a slight tingle on my lips.

"You've said that three times already," he said, grinning, "But you're welcome."

He ran his hand through my hair. "You'll find who that song is for, Sonshine. I promise." He kissed my forehead then stood up and left. I smiled again as the door clicked shut behind him.

**Alright, I told you it was mushy. Here's a hint: the next chapter will be as if not more mushy than this chapter. Read and review people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the fifth chapter! I'm only going to have a few more, 8 max. I hope you like it!**

**Don't own : SAS Cupcakes, Catch Me, or SWAC.**

**Xx Chapter 5 xX**

I was still smiling when Tawni walked in, holding a vanilla cupcake with chocolate icing and rainbow dot sprinkles (you know, the flat circles, not the long skinny ones). She held it out toward me and I beamed. "Thanks, Tawni!"

"You're welcome!"

I took a bit of my personal chocolate cupcake from heaven. "Mmmmm… Thanks for the cupcake! You're the best, Tawn!"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. "I got to go, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Sonny!"

I grabbed my guitar and notebook and walked over to Lookout Mountain. Most people stayed on the cliff to watch the stars, but I knew a better place. Down through the woods, there's a little clearing. In the clearing there's a pond with a willow tree draping over it. The trees hung over the edges of the pond and protected it. The moon shone through the branches to make a silver haze. It was magical, like it came from another world, a fantasy world, but was forgotten.

I walked under the willow tree and sat in the grass, leaning against the base. I took off my shoes and felt the grass beneath my feet. I smiled as I pulled out my guitar. As I strummed the first chords, fireflies rose around me and danced over the lake creating a golden glow. I sang softly as they danced in a blur of gold.

"Wow," I heard someone wisper. "That's beautiful."

I smiled and continued to play, knowing without looking that it was Chad.

"This is… unbelievable." He sounded amazed, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "It's almost… magical."

"Yeah, it is." I smiled and strummed the last chord.

Chad sat next to me and grabbed my hand. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched the display of magic around us. The fireflies danced in a magnificent show. It filled me with hope, happiness, and love. I looked up at Chad to see him smiling. His eyes were lit up in wonder and awe. Chad looked down at me and I smiled. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine in a soft, tender kiss that left me breathless. He pulled back and smiled at me and I smiled back at him, my heart fluttering. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He kissed my hair. We leaned back against the trunk of the tree, our arms around each other, watching the magic.

_This is pure bliss._ I smiled. When I looked in the sky I saw the beautiful moon. A white, silver, and gold glow filled the air. It was like a little piece of heaven was left behind on earth. I laughed and grabbed chad's hand, pulling us up. I felt chad's warm hand in mine and pulled him to a place where the willow covered us. I turned to him. He smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around him neck. I smiled and closed the space between as, pressing my lips against his in a slow kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I pulled out of the kiss and rested my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and my heart swelled as I looked up at him and smiled. He grinned down at me and again I thought, _bliss._

**Okay, so that chapter was really short. Sorry. But I liked it. Tell me what you thought! **

**Abby Jade 3**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Oh my god! It's been what 4 months since I last updated???????? God, I'm sorry to those of you who actually care that I didn't update! I had this chapter written in January but I didn't have time to update! I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: Okay, I think it's well known that I do not own Disney or Sonny With A Chance. If I did, Falling for the Falls would have already been on TV months ago!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own Catch Me. Demi Lovato does. (But I do love that song.)

And without further adieu, I now present chapter 6 of I, Sonny Monroe.

That night I sat on my bed, smiling, my eyes closed and remembering the night. I sighed, thinking of Chad, the pond, the fireflies, and the willow tree in the woods. I could only think of one word: love. But that couldn't be true. I can't love Chad… can I?

I grabbed my guitar and played the now familiar chords. The song flowed out of my lips as thoughts of Chad consumed me.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

Chad had kissed me last night, quickly, passionately. Just like the song. And I had… fallen for him?

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

Sweet and slow. Yes, that described the kiss. And it _was_ under the moonlight… but still, _falling?_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

I remember the dream. He was always in my thoughts, occupying my mind. And I was definitely smiling about it. Still, falling? For Chad? He was always a jerk to me, right? My thoughts trailed to the dream again. No. Not always. He had been there for me when my cast hadn't that night at the prom. He had been sweet…

_See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you_

I remembered the day in the hallway and how my heart had raced at the sight of him so close to me. And that verse told the truth. I was _scared_ of falling for Chad. He dated a girl every day. The stomach screaming part was accurate enough. We would fight every day. I thought I hated him…

_Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

So, yes, I was scared. I was scared he'd go back to being a jerk. I didn't want to get my hopes up only to be crushed like the other girls.

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
Its what I feel  
and for the first time in my life I know it's real_

Yes, he had changed. There was no doubt in my mind about that. He was no longer the jerkthrob I met when I first came to the studio. He was kind and caring. When he kissed me it had felt so real. Like it wasn't just him acting but it was me and Chad. Just us. Together. Like we should be?

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

Yes, I trusted him. I trusted him not to break me. I had given up the fight last night under the willow tree. I trusted Chad more than anyone. I had given myself… and my love to him. I really do love him… my love for him filled every cell in my body and suddenly I knew…

I got out my keyboard and began typing.

_**I, Sonny Monroe, am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.**_

And there the story ends… *tear* I think I'm gonna cry… Okay, not really. As I say to HaiHai everyday it's a birth defect. I CAN'T CRY!!!!! Nobody knows why…

**Special Thank Yous!**

**All the people who faved my story! I thank you! It adds moral support!**

a11796, brasilgal, Broken-Illusions-09, ChadluvsSonshine, CheckItOutGirl, cocosunshine23, cute854854, DannySamLover20, digimondragonmaster, finnhudsonlove, Fluffpuffgerbil, ilovesonnywithachancebcn, Sango0709, ShinexLikexGold, xXColorblindXx, xXSunnySonnyFanXx

**All the people who added my story/me to their alert list! Thanks! It gives me motivation to keep writing when people actually care if I update! A sincere apology goes to these people for not updating in… 4 months.**

a11796, alittlebitlonger95, Berry The Annoying God, BrandNewEyes929, brasilgal, Broken-Illusions-09, ComputerGirl-12, Emmett's Chickie-Babe, Fluffpuffgerbil, FutureStar123403, Girltech101, glowriana, jc4ever11, kitty with a chance, MakeMeCrazier, ShinexLikexGold, TeddyLuver, totally-blonde, xChannyxStemix, xXxlil_writer_babyxXx

**The people who reviewed my story, I thank you all for giving me feedback of any kind.**

demifannumba1, kitty_with_a_chance, luckyme123, Fluffpuffgerbil, brasilgal, alittlebitlonger95, HCGgurl, YourMumsFace, cocosunshine23, jc4ever11, DannySamLover20, and ShinexLikexGold.

**And thank you to everyone who ever hit this story because there were a lot of you. Want to know how many?**

**1,551!!!!!!!!!**

**Way to go people! I feel appreciated now. : D YAY!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU AND GOD BLESS YOUR LIFE!**

**Abby Jade**


End file.
